Where In The World Are The Ninja Twins?
by tstovall001
Summary: Lloyd and his twin sister, Lisanna, along with their team scour the globe to beat D.I.L.E (Darkly's International League of Evil) from taking priceless items from famous locations. Along this adventure, we find out more about Lloyd and his twin sister's past. Can they beat D.I.L.E and uncover their mysterious past? Read to find out!


It was a quiet night in Poitiers, France on the rooftops, but the streets were not so quiet. The Police Commissioner and his partner were patrolling the streets looking for something.

"Tonight is the night!" the cop said with his French accent filling the air, "Tonight is the night that I, Inspector Roger of the Ninjago police department, will catch the elusive thieves known as Lloyd and Lisanna Ninja!"

His partner continued with a raised eyebrow, "How are we supposed to be sure that the Ninja Twins will strike here, sir? They rob a place, and then vanish without a trace. And Headquarters has yet to determine any likely pattern except that our perpetrators wear emerald and blue coats and fedoras and seem to announce their crimes by making public appearances beforehand. Such as the cafe sighting earlier today." as she did not know much about the elusive twin ninja-like thieves.

"Ah, Ms. Skylor. You are new at this. So we must ask ourselves, who in the world _are_ the Ninja Twins? Why would two thieves draw attention to themselves by leaving clues and wearing such bold colors? In the meantime, watch how a trained professional such as _moi_ catches thieves." Inspector Roger said ignoring her feedback.

~~Meanwhile on the Poitiers City rooftops~~

A drone circled above the town lazily, not seeing anything that might jeopardize the situation at hand. Two flashes of periwinkle and green briefly caught it's attention, right before a young man and woman wearing emerald and periwinkle turncoats with hats that covered their entire faces showed up, no older than 15 or 16 1/2. The man had short, pale blond hair and the young woman had long, white hair that reached her waist. The young woman stood still as she took a deep breath in. The Eiffel Tower did not shine as brightly from where she and her brother stood on the roof, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Well, in her opinion it was.

_"G'Day, Poitiers, France! Don't you look lovely this evening?"_ a light feminine Australian voice said through the woman's earpiece.

" (chuckles) Where's our target, Naia?" the man asked with a smirk as he and the woman knelt down to look over the rooftops of the ancient city.

"_Two miles straight ahead. You two can't miss it._" Naia replied from her computer station.

"Two miles, huh? You think we can make it?" he asked the woman next to him.

"Sure do. I mean, we've been doing this for years so I don't see how that's going to change. Let's move out." she replied as they ran across the rooftops, leaping off at the last minute with ease.

"_I advise you two watch out. There may be booby traps lying around in places you never expect._" Naia warned.

"Next time, maybe you should take care of this job. Is this the place?" the man asked as they stood over the museum skylight.

_"This is the place, LG. Although, you and your twin might want to be careful about where you step from here on out. You never know what traps are lying around." _Naia warned again as the man lowered the rope into the skylight.

When they got to the floor, they couldn't see anything. The duo thought their contact's information was wrong because, the room was empty.

"Hey, water lily? I think your information is scrambled because there's nothing here." the woman scoffed as she rubbed some dust off her coat from the mantle.

"Hey, Music Note! My information is never wrong. There must be a lever of some sort hidden around somewhere. Check the room and see what you find." the girl suggested to her boss.

The twins just snorted in response and started looking around the room, touching everything on and around the mantle. Just then, the woman found a candle and twisted it to the side, effectively marking where the hidden passage in the museum. Behind the secret passage, there lay a safe sitting right on the pedestal, exactly where she thought it would be. "Bingo." Taking out a small blue disc, she placed it carefully on the door and watched as it

"_Okay...we're almost there. Just a few more seconds and..we're in._" the periwinkle clad woman announced as the disc beeped green and the door swung open.

"Nice job, sis. Now let's keep moving." her brother said as they kept walking through the passage.

As they looked into the safe, which was filled up to the brim with gold and jewels, the two eventually landed their eyes on a glass case containing something that only a child in a candy store would like. "I don't believe it. I thought we would never see these again." he whispered as the two of them walked closer to the case.

"_Hey, green machine! Music note! What do you see that more valuable than the ancient scroll of the Twin Ninja Prince and Princess, oh great green and periwinkle ninja?_ " a male British voice cut in annoyed with a hint of sarcasm detected in his voice.

The man and woman smiled tightly as they tipped their hats up, revealing that they were in their mid-teens.

"Something that only Lisanna and I would find that worthy, Lightning Bolt. Now put a sock in it. " Lloyd retorted as he checked his watch with his twin cracking up in stifled laughter. "We have a train to catch in six. Think you can get us tickets?"

"_Back to your post, Jay. Lloyd, you and Lisanna need to get out of there now. The police have arrived on the scene. Zhane and I can take care of your train tickets, but you two need to grab the scroll, your things, and get out of there now!_" Naia cut back in as she barked out orders.

The color-clad duo ran out of the museum and leaped off of the roof, letting their mechanical wings carry them through the sky and into the night. Inspector Roger, on the other hand, fell off the roof and onto his car, setting off the car alarm. "Did you just-" Skylor started, only to be cut off. "Never mind that. Where in the world are Lloyd and Lisanna Ninja?" Inspector Roger asked no one in general.

When they arrived at the train station, Lloyd and Lisanna changed into coats and jeans with their corresponding colors and matching sneakers. Lisanna, to make sure to not draw attention to herself, tied her platinum hair in a high ponytail with a skull bow. As they walked into their train room, Lloyd gasped in shock and amazement at the interior. Their team had gotten them a first-class room! "No way! First class?" Lloyd asked through his communicator. "Sweet!" Lisanna commented as she flopped on one of the benches. "_Our treat. You and Lloyd deserve it, Music Note. Keep up the good work._" Naia explained to her friends/bosses from the HQ.

"That was the best tun ever, little bro! Von Brown should've known better than to mess with the Ninja Twins," Lisanna said as they took their seats.

Lisanna was listening to music and Lloyd was reading a book. The two siblings were enjoying the peace and quiet, until someone else came into their train car.

"Well, well, well. Blast from the past, eh?" the man asked and shot Lisanna with the ray, cutting hers and Lloyd's signal from Naia's tracker.

"Lloyd! Music Note!" Naia exclaimed in shock.

"Dude, seriously? Static cling?" Lloyd asked as he helped Lisa up.

"Side effect of the direct EMP. So, You can forget about reaching your phones or fancy toys," he explained. "They're dead."

Lisanna said, "We know how an electromagnetic pulse works, Laxus. You aren't the only one who passed The Overlord's class. And did you really think we'd take any bait without checking for a tracking device?"

"That's right. We _wanted _you to find us. It's time we tied up some loose ends, " Lloyd declared as they each took a seat.

"You two were the only loose ends until five seconds ago when I captured the elusive Lloyd and Lisanna Ninja. Starshine and Green Flash. Better known as Lloyd and Lisanna Ninja." the man said sitting across from the twins.

"Nice to see you again too, Sparky." the twins chorused.


End file.
